


Needs

by caz251



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: F/M, Merlot (relationship)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3517859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy and Merlin take some time to see to their needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needs

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at fic promptly. My first attempt at Kingsman fic.

‘It was quick, rushed, incredible,’ Roxy thought as she threw her head back in pleasure, ‘Merlin sure knew how to use all his equipment.’

She pulled her suit trousers back on, tucking in her shirt and straitening her suit jacket. She watched Merlin as she did so, watching as he buttoned his suit trousers, looking the put together technical wizard once again, all except his eyes.

His eyes raged a fiery storm. Life affirming sex aside he knew that he had to send her back into the field. They had a job to do, Kingsman came first, their needs secondary.


End file.
